


[CLex][Smallville]Conner认爹记

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华 [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 《[CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华》的大纲
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Davis Bloome/Lex Luthor, Davis Bloome/Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor & Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor/Lucas Luthor, Lucas Luthor/Lex Luthor
Series: [CLex][Smallville]桑梓椿萱年正华 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091552





	[CLex][Smallville]Conner认爹记

[CLex][Smallville]Conner认爹记  
My Parents  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

Conner认爹记  
某天，Lex调查Superman时，发现他极有可能出自斯莫维尔，而自己正好失去了在斯莫维尔几年的记忆，于是前往斯莫维尔调查。   
而在斯莫维尔，他遇到了和他年轻时一模一样的Conner。虽然Lex失去了在斯莫维尔的记忆，但是他知道自己年轻时长啥样啊，立马对Conner产生怀疑。 

小滑头Conner，直接胡诌了个自己是Lex高中时女朋友生的私生子的乱七八糟的谎，主动出击先下手为强，直接主动认爹了。   
至于为啥姓Kent，他编的是:他妈是Lex的高中女友、Clark的远房亲戚，叫Claire Kent，独自把他拉扯大。后来，Claire展开新生活，就想把他送给他爹，但是他爹当时死了，而正好Clark跟他爹曾经是朋友，就帮忙带着孩子了。至于Clark为啥没告诉Lex，是因为Lex复活失忆一系列破事，害怕告诉他会让Lex受刺激。   
Conner说了一系列歪理，认为Lex记不住女友的名字，再加上又失忆了，所以放心乱编。而且，为了防止Lex不信，他还主动拔了根头发交给Lex做亲子鉴定。 

但是，Conner错误的估计了Lex，因为Lex在高中时基本上没朋友更别说女朋友了。   
Lex直接就看出来Conner撒谎，但是因为Conner的基因检测报告证明，Conner确实是他儿子；再加上Conner的另一半DNA，与之前他与Superman大战时用绿氪石打伤Superman流的血中检测的Superman 的DNA，高度相同。

于是Lex不动声色地认下了Conner这个儿子，暗中调查。   
Lex想给Conner改个 Luthor家的LL的名字，没想到Conner下意识地说自己喜欢Alexander这个名字，于是Lex随了Conner的意，让Conner在 Luthor家叫Alexander Luthor Jr.。 

而Clark因为Doomsday又重生了，没在意Conner的事，直到Lex召开新闻发布会才知道这事。 

此时，Lucas冒了出来，跟Clark套近乎，用绿氪石把他拐走；   
Doomsday绑架了Lex；   
Conner想去救Lex，却因为绿氪石的缘故，无法成功。 

三个人被绑到一块，这才知道，一切都是Lucas搞得鬼。 

原来，当年Lucas，认清Lionel面目后，为了Lex放弃了家产，找到母亲后隐姓埋名远走高飞。   
后来他母亲去世，而他又得知Lex遇难，立马想为哥哥报仇。   
而在大都会，他发现Clark与新掌管 Luthor集团的Tess走的很近，立马认为哥哥是Clark害死的。   
但是当时的他，没有条件复仇，恰好他偶尔远远看到Davis变身Doomsday，认为Davis可以为他所用帮他报仇

但是Davis很快就死了，于是Lucas就偷走了Davis的尸体，潜入还没毁坏的卡德摩斯偷到克隆技术资料，自己尝试着克隆Doomsday。   
当然克隆并不容易，但是他从偷取的Alexander项目资料上得知，人与氪星人的基因融合，可以阻止克隆体的快速衰老。   
于是，他试着将自己的基因和Davis的基因融合，终于克隆出来新的Davis。   
虽然新Davis变身持续时间短，攻击力略弱，但是听话。 

正当Lucas想要展开复仇时，他发现Lex复活了、失忆了，不记得自己还有个叫Lucas的弟弟，而且致力于与Superman为敌。   
聪明的Lucas，立马就认出来Superman就是Clark，毕竟当年他就发现Clark诡异的钢铁之躯，而且他认识Clark时Clark并不戴眼镜。   
所以，哥哥还是再跟Clark搅在一起，即便是哥哥失忆了，即便是Clark一直在骗哥哥。   
更别提他俩还有个孩子。   
吃醋的Lucas，反社会人格爆发，他把Lex和Clark抓到一起，就是为了在Lex面前杀掉Clark。 

当他把这些牢骚原原本本的告诉Lex和Clark后，同样也听到这些的新Davis立马爆发，   
他没想到Lucas做的只是为了Lex，而自己只是Lucas复仇的一个棋子。   
嫉妒的新Davis，立马狂暴变身Doomsday揍了Lucas一顿，还要杀死Lex，   
而Clark和Conner因为绿氪石的缘故无力阻止。   
正当这千钧一发之际，关Clark和Conner的绿氪石笼子机关被Shelby咬碎；Doomsday被一阵拳风打飞，紧接着被关在另一个兀然出现的笼子里。 

原来，是Brainiac 5和Kara从未来穿越回来。当然他俩回来并不是未卜先知，毕竟这个Doomsday威力太弱，算不上威胁，未在历史上留名。   
他俩回来，只是因为他俩在未来恋爱了要结婚了，Brainiac 5要嫁给Kara了，所以穿越回来请Clark喝喜酒。

Brainiac 5洗去了Lucas和新Davis的反派记忆，Lucas和Davis只记得自己是普通人相依为命。 

Conner把受伤的Lex带回 Luthor集团，用自己的血液治疗了Lex，并跟Lex坦诚了自己撒谎，Lex没有怪他，只是希望Conner高中毕业后能够陪在自己身边。   
至于Superman，或者说Clark。。。   
Lex表示，Clark是他的过去，他不会利用这个来攻击Superman。   
至于Superman，还是要打的，不过自己能坚持多久就说不准了，   
或许打Superman几年，自己乏味了，就会放弃，转而从政竞选总统。 

而且，Lex告诉Conner，他在新建的卡德摩斯，重启了克隆Superman计划。当然以前的资料失传了，再加上克隆实验并不容易，所以新克隆Superman——Subject 13——也尝试着加入了Lex的基因予以中和，算是Conner的弟弟。   
但是最近Subject 13逃出来失控了。 

Lex交给Conner一件武器，该武器可以释放蓝氪暂时压制Conner体内氪星人的基因，然后再发射各种颜色的氪石射线。有了该武器，Conner可以在与氪星人的战斗中用来取胜。   
恰好，因为斯莫维尔氪石遍地，而Conner体型瘦小，所以Conner学习了女子防身术这种技巧性的攻防技艺。可惜因为绿氪的危害实在是太大，有绿氪时身体虚弱根本用不出来。。。。。   
所以，Conner在佩戴蓝氪时，还算个体术高手了。   
再加上氪石射线的帮助，Conner可以轻松降服Subject 13。 

至于降服Subject 13后怎么处理，全权交由Conner处理。   
Conner想对他干什么，都可以。


End file.
